Starman:Vows
by mrwiseman-2
Summary: Scott and Amy marry. Together with Paul they travel to a small California town. When Amy gets a job at a government lab, she discovers she is in the center of a mysterious lab complex that is even being hidden from George Fox...but contains an object Amy knows well...


Starman: Vows

_Scott and Amy marry. Together with Paul they travel to a small California town. When Amy gets a job at a government lab, she discovers she is in the center of a mysterious lab complex that is even being hidden from George Fox...but contains an object Amy knows well..._

Las Vegas, Nevada...December 11th...

Scott was nervous. He stood in the front of the _Little Yellow Chapel of Las Vegas_ down right full of the jitters. Scott had used the last three weeks to build up his nerves. Although he'd hoped to marry Amy the day they arrived, they had needed to earn survival money first.

Paul had been lucky to able to get work from Liz Baines. He'd taken publicity photos of a new Casino, and had been paid well. Amy had worked as a waitress in the hotel restaurant. Scott himself had worked in the kitchen. Now three weeks later, Scott was dressed in a borrowed suit, trying not to pace. Paul stood next to him as his best man.

Scott froze when the canned wedding march began playing over the intercom and Rev. Billy Bob Wells came to his spot at the 'pulpit of love.'

Paul leaned forward and whispered, "You can still change your mind."

At that moment, Amy appeared at the back of the chapel. She wore a simple white sundress that had lace and ruffles around its edges. Her hair pulled back with baby's breath arranged in a halo around her head. She was beautiful.

Scott stood enthralled, not taking his eyes off Amy, and said back to his dad, "Never."

Paul smiled.

In a minute Amy and Scott stood in front of the reverend.

Scott was instructed to take her hands. Hand in hand they took their vows. Paul could tell his son meant every word.

"I Scott, take you Amelia, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer, and for poorer, in sickness and in health...never leaving your side... now and for the rest of our lives."

Amy repeated the vows. Paul had only discovered that day that Scott and Amy had added the part about not leaving. Now both said that part with special emphasis.

When the reverend asked for the rings, Paul handed Scott the ring that they and bought only that morning. They were not fancy, only thin gold bands, but Scott placed it on Amy's finger as if it was the most precious thing he'd ever touched. Amy placed Scott's ring on his finger with the same reverence.

Paul watched all with fascination. Marriage was still a concept that Paul found fascinating and mysterious. Scott had been so confident in his decision to get married, even so young, that Paul had trouble making any argument against it. Scott had always been Paul's guide on all things human, and even now seemed to have a real understanding of marriage that still puzzled Paul.

Paul still couldn't help thinking of Jenny Hayden today, both because her son was getting married and because when Paul thought of love he always thought of Jenny.

After the rings the Reverend pronounced the young couple man and wife. Scott leaned in and kissed Amy. Paul watched as their faces erupted into beaming smiles. The intercom rang out with clanging of pre-recorded wedding bells.

The Reverend brought Scott and Amy to a table to sign their certificate. Paul had handled the paperwork that had given Scott permission to marry earlier in the morning. The marriage certificate was gently folded and placed into Scott's wallet. It wasn't a fancy location, but considering how many times they had to run and leave things behind, it was the most practical.

Information recorded and papers signed, Paul and Mr. and Mrs. Scott Hayden left the chapel.

The casino where they had all worked had heard of a Scott's nuptials and had provided them with a nice booth in their fanciest restaurant, dinner, and a small wedding cake. Paul brought his camera and took a few pictures. He had never seen his son so happy. They ate and laughed for hours. For one evening who they were, how they lived, and the hunt lead by George Fox faded into the background.

Although they had all hoped to stay in Las Vegas, Liz Baines had called days before to send Paul on another assignment. A small newspaper in Tatum, California needed a photographer in by Monday. Scott and Amy would have to honeymoon on the road.

Before they left that same night, Scott and Amy changed their clothes. Scott arrived at the car in his t-shirt, jeans, and jacket. He looked as he always had looked, except for the band of gold on his finger, Paul could imagine nothing had really changed. Amy too looked no different than any other girl of eighteen: jeans, blouse, and jacket. They just looked so young.

It was almost eleven o'clock when they stopped for the night at a modest desert motel called _The Desert Star_. It boasted a neon blue star on its sign that clearly was inspired its nearness to Las Vegas.

For the first time Paul requested two rooms: one for Paul Forrester and one for Scott and Amy Hayden.

Scott seemed to turn a shade of red when he took the key from a quiet older man at the desk. Grabbing their duffle bags, Scott wished his dad goodnight. Amy followed him to room 7.

Paul knew it was the last time he would say 'goodnight' to the child he found three years ago. Scott would be different tomorrow. He would be a man with new responsibilities.

Paul went to his room and closed the door...

Room 7...

If Scott was nervous before he got married, he was even worse in anticipation of his first night with Amy. He darted around offering her water, food, or to get her anything she needed. She declined it all with few words. Where Scott was jittery, Amy was serene. She blushed as she quietly went into the bathroom.

Scott dropped into the chair at the foot of their bed, trying to remember how to breathe.

He sat and chastised himself. Guys were supposed to look at sex as no big deal...but Scott clearly wasn't one of those guys. It might be because he wasn't seventeen in the back of his dad's car making out with a random girl. He was instead, seventeen, married, and getting ready to make love to his wife for the first time. He knew he was right to think of it all as momentous...it was. He took two deep breaths and concentrated on how much he loved Amy, when he heard the bathroom door open...

Scott looked up to apologize for being so silly, when he saw Amy. She no longer had on her blouse and jeans. In fact she had nothing on at all.

Scott swallowed hard.

Amy worried asked, "Is this wrong? I thought this would facilitate our union."

Scott stood up and said spellbound, "You are amazingly beautiful." Realizing she'd asked him a question, he responded, "No, you are not wrong. You are perfect."

Amy smiled...and watched as Scott removed what he was wearing...somewhat awkwardly, for his nerves were back.

For a minute they just stood and looked at each other. Then propelled forward by an unknown force, Scott walked over to her and reached down and turned off the light by the bed. The glow from the sign beamed through a crack in the curtain bathing the room in a blue light. Scott took Amy's hand and brought her to the bed and followed her under its covers.

He looked down at her face in the dim light. Her eyes glowed a blue that seemed magical. He knew he would never forget this moment. Scott caressed Amy's face gently sealing this moment into his memory. Now unrestrained Scott kissed her with all the love in his heart.

Room 7...In the Morning...

The crack in between the curtain panels in Scott and Amy's room produced a glowing line of light across their bed. Scott felt its warmth moving his hand in its path. Everything seemed full of new wonder on this morning. Scott laid in bed on his back smiling. As his fingers danced in the beam of light, his other arm wrapped around Amy who lay sleeping against his chest.

A surge of emotion washed over him, and he wrapped his other arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head that rested on his shoulder.

Amy woke up and tilted her head to look at him, blushing and smiling.

"Good morning...Mrs. Hayden," Scott said grinning knowing he sounded cheesy.

Amy smiled again and started to move. She turned to the clock. It already read 8:00. She remembered Paul having told them they needed to be on the road by 9:30 to get to California and find a place to stay.

"Don't go ..." Scott said. He grasped her hand as she started exiting the bed and declared, "I don't want to leave here ever."

Amy explained quickly, "But your Dad will be waiting. We must get ready to go." Then she lowered her head kissed him, blushed again and said, "There is always later."

Scott let her hand go, watched her go into the bathroom, and lay in bed grinning like an idiot. The knowledge they could be together every night made him love the idea of being married.

By 9:15 they were already dressed and setting their things by the door, when Paul quietly knocked. He hated bothering them...but they had to go.

Scott opened the door. Still unable to stop smiling, he tried to at least avoid looking his Dad in the eye. He still managed to peer up long enough to see Paul smiling back at him.

"Are you ready to go?" Paul asked the two.

Amy answered, "Yes." She grabbed her bag. Scott followed after with his duffle.

They had traveled for a few minutes, when Paul looked at Scott and said, "I am glad you are happy Scott."

Scott looked at his Dad and finally relaxed and smiled freely.

By the time they rolled into Tatum, California, they were ready to eat lunch. They had grabbed a doughnut at a bakery after they left the hotel, but found themselves ready for something more substantial.

Tatum was a nice small town. Green lawns graces typical middle class homes. A few picket fences even popped up here and there. The center of town had a square that held a domed court house surrounded by four main type streets. Numerous shops and stores, although closed on Sunday, made this place seem idyllic.

They found an open diner on the corner of one of the downtown streets and proceeded to eat and get information about the location of the _Tatum Courier._

When Scott asked about job prospects, Paul stopped him and instead inquired about the local high school. Scott knew his dad was not going to budge about his returning to school. The truth was he didn't mind the idea other than the fact he would be apart from Amy all day. The owner of the restaurant ended off offering an apartment he had for rent. After they paid, the man, named Alan Riggs, showed them to an older home behind the restaurant that had been divided into apartments. Climbing some white washed stairs to the second floor, they found a small one bedroom apartment. It had a little kitchen that was open to one room that served as living and dining room. The bedroom, whose door was right off the kitchen, contained a closet and a full bath.

"Sorry about it being so small, but I am not sure there is anything left to rent in town. We've had some government scientists here looking into some mineral deposits. Pretty much took up every other room in town. I've got one living in the apartment on the first floor...named Griffin."

Scott tensed. The idea of living in a town full of any one with a direct tie to the government did not thrill him in the least.

Mr. Riggs continued, "Small it may be, but it is only a couple blocks from your _Courier_ Mr. Forrester...and the high school is about six blocks south. So it is well situated."

When Mr. Riggs went on to offer them a fair price on the apartment, Paul agreed to take it and gave him a month's rent.

Paul looked around, and said, "You two can take the bedroom and I will take the couch." Paul then went down the stairs to get their things.

Scott immediately went to the bedroom and found with only a little inspection that it had no door. A curtain merely hanged from a cord stretched across the top of its entryway. Privacy would be limited. The newlywed Scott suddenly became depressed...the honeymoon may have to wait.

Dinner that night consisted of a dinner Scott fetched from Mr. Riggs's diner. Paul announced that he would be unable to go with Scott to register for school. His new editor wanted him at the newspaper very early.

"Dad, I am married...legally an adult. You don't have to take me." Scott replied.

Paul asked before taking a bite of chicken, "Are you going to tell them that you are married?"

Scott considered and replied, "May be it will be best if I didn't advertise it. I guess we don't need to stick out in a town full of government types...but I won't deny it if asked...I just won't bring it up." He looked to Amy to make sure his plan was okay with her. She nodded in agreement.

Amy then said, "I will ask around to see if someone needs a waitress. Perhaps Mr. Riggs."

They all agreed that they had everything planned. After dinner they all went to bed early. The lack of privacy made it difficult for Amy and Scott. Scott eventually had to accept the fact that tonight he'd just get to sleep next to his wife...and not much else. If they hadn't been so tired from traveling he may have been more than just unhappy, but instead he held on to Amy and quickly went to sleep.

Monday Morning...

Scott thought there was something both familiar and strange about waking for school on Monday morning. He had the nerves he always felt before starting school at a new place. Then again, he figured he was probably the only high school senior waking up next to a wife.

Paul had knocked and then quietly entered the bathroom to get ready for work only few minutes after Scott woke up. He had to be at work before 7:30 to meet with the editor and chief, Peter Watson. So as soon as Paul was ready he left... but not without having reminded Scott to get up and get going to school.

Scott chuckled that some things never change.

Of course Scott realized quickly that he and Amy were alone. Scott woke Amy up to make sure they could take full advantage of the hour they had before Scott had to go to school. Scott noted to himself that this school morning was definitely an improvement from the ones he had in the past.

When Scott eventually made his way to Tatum High School, he was about a half hour late. Before he found the office, he took off his wedding ring and placed it on a thin black ribbon he'd gotten from Amy. He then slipped the make shift necklace under his t-shirt and ventured into the office.

Although the secretary, Mrs. Pringle, had thought it strange Scott's father wasn't with him to register, she accepted Scott's excuse that Paul had to work. Scott explained away his patchy school records, as Paul usually did...

Soon, Scott was assigned a locker and a schedule. An hour later he sat in class...and he thought how impossible is was to think about Trigonometry on a honeymoon.

_The Tatum Courier..._

Paul noticed that Mr. Watson was a very loud man. As Paul entered the newspaper office his new boss was yelling on the phone about a misprint in this morning's paper.

"Damn it Jack, don't let it happen again!"

Looking up at Paul, he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Paul looked hesitant, but said, "Paul Forrester."

Watson had a look of recognition on his face, and promptly came around his desk to offer Paul a handshake.

"Forrester...Yeah. Nice to meet you. When I called Liz and told her to send me a photographer quick...I had no idea I'd get _the_ Paul Forrester. You have quite the reputation, not to mention wall of awards. Why on earth would you want to work for the _Tatum Courier_? I mean I love the blasted thing, but I have to, my grandfather started it back in 1911."

"I like to travel. I hope Liz explained the condition of my working for you."

"Yeah, she gave me some blasted story about not giving you credit for your pictures. Personally I think that's crazy. I'd love to play up that I have you on the team and it doesn't make sense for you. I could pay you more if the pictures could be sold to the newswire. As it is you are going to be earning what I have paid all the photographers who have worked for me...seems a waste on your part," Mr. Watson said in his blustery way.

Paul was emphatic, "I do not want my name published Mr. Watson. If that is a problem..."  
Mr. Watson interrupted him quickly, "No...If that is what you want I will publish all the photos you take under the name of John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt if you like."

Paul had no idea who Mr. Schmidt was and stood looking puzzled, but said, "Thank you."

"Well first things first, I have a tree planting ceremony for you to cover at the hospital. It isn't exciting stuff, but that is the norm at the _Courier_. It starts at 10:00. For now let me introduce you to the staff."

Mr. Watson led Paul out into the large room that made up the press office. In it sat six people.

Pointing to each of them one at a time, Mr. Watson said, "This here is my secretary, and right hand, Grace Leslie. That there is the only man who has been here longer than I have, reporter, Steve Caldwell. Next to him is my impressive new investigative reporter Gail Garcia. Next to Gail is reporter Jed Davidson, long suffering, to be sure. Then my left hand, my assistant...oh let's be honest...slave...Jorge Gonzales. Last but not least my computer expert, and boy genius, my nephew Daniel Watson. The rest of my team of printers and delivery folks are out doing their jobs...heaven help them. The print shop is the large building behind us. Everyone this is Paul..."

All of Mr. Watson's staff cheerfully greeted Paul. Paul noticed they all seemed to like Mr. Watson and laughed as he'd introduced them.

"Steve you will be taking Paul with you over to _Tatum General_. Gail, any more information on Sanderson's team?"

Gail shook her head, "I am still getting the same run around. They say they are just going geological research on the area. But my contact says that Sanderson isn't a geologist but a biologist. They just keep giving me the line that they have multiple disciplines working on this study. Yet no one local is allowed anywhere near their lab...folks in town think it more like Area 51 out there.

At that comment Paul became alert.

"I don't think they are looking for aliens but they are up to something. Keep on it. Jed let me know when you have that story done on redistricting. For now let's get back to work."

Mr. Watson's secretary showed Paul a desk in the back where he could keep his things. After Paul sat for a minute and looked around he was sure he was going to like working here. The only problem was the government scientists. The fact their study appeared to be a mystery was unsettling. For now he planned to believe what Mr. Watson believed...that they had nothing to do with aliens.

Washington, D.C...

Agent Wylie was not sure which he disliked more, angry ranting George Fox or quiet contemplative George Fox. Because Wylie had figured out some time ago that Fox was a lot like a volcano, quiet one minute, exploding the next. Right now he could see George Fox was due to erupt into obsessive frustration at any moment.

Their recent failure to find Forrester in LA had been a disaster. Wylie had heard the cost for the two day blanket operation cost over seven figures and had yielded nothing. How Fox managed to get more money all the time, Wylie would never figure out.

The alien body that Wylie had shot continued to undergo testing. It however was now out of George Fox's control. General Elliot had handed it over to a special team, only giving Fox reports. Nonetheless, Wylie still got yelled at on a regular basis for shooting its brains out. No one ever gave him credit for saving their lives.

"Wylie, call over to _Langley_ and get me Agent Wilson. He promised me information about the I.D. on those bodies found in the desert four months ago. See if they have confirmed that they could have been there when the second alien landed," Fox ordered.

"What would those bodies have to do with the alien?" Wylie asked and could tell he had made a mistake when Fox glared at him in disgust.

"Well Wylie, we know the alien used the corpse of the real Paul Forrester to make his copy, as far as I can tell these bodies where close enough for the second alien to use. One of them might be the original for our copy...Just call Langley," Fox blurted in disdain. He often lamented that Wylie must be a plant sent by the alien to destroy him.

Fox had been obsessing over the second alien since his most recent failures. He hoped if he could put enough information together he might be able to stop any future alien visitations. He studied his enemy now to the most finite detail.

He looked at photos of an unconscious Forrester and his offspring taken from when he captured them two years ago. He sat and imagined them dead, because dead they could no longer hurt his world. It served him as a perverse inspiration.

The recent talk of the two being seen with a woman, sent chills through him. He had ideas of a human once again being used for reproduction to make more hybrids. He suspected the woman might have been taken against her will...but they had to find her as soon as possible. If she was carrying alien spawn they needed to terminate it before it could grow into whatever sinister plan these aliens might have.

Fox knew that the alien would show up on his radar again, and he was going to be ready.

Later...

Amy returned to the apartment pleased with her success. Although Mr. Riggs had no need for any waitresses, as she asked him she had been overheard by a couple at a table in the restaurant. They worked for New Nova labs and could use someone to help with cleaning duties. Amy jumped at the chance.

"We are busy doing a study of the rocks and the flora and fauna here. Although it isn't dangerous work, it does require someone who can keep a secret. We don't want the Russians to learn about our rocks and bugs do we?" The man at the table said with a chuckle.

Then he introduced himself, "I am Dr. Doug Sanderson and this is Dr. Mara Bertram."

Amy replied, "My name is Amy Hayden."

Mara then chimed in, "We can really use the help. The locals around here think we are up to no good."

"Are you?" Amy asked seriously.

Her frankness made both doctors laugh. Doug replied, "No. We are not up to anything bad, I can promise you. But like everything we do for the government we just can't talk about it all. And when you can't talk about things people assume the worst."

Doug pulled out a card and said, "Here is the company's phone number and the address to the lab. I drew a little map on the back to help you find us. Come tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock and I'll get you set up. I promise the pay will be better than anything you can earn as a waitress. Make sure you bring the card with you, or they won't let you through the gate. We have some ...minor... security..."

They exited the booth and Mara replied, "Nice to meet you Miss Hayden," and then noticed her wedding ring corrected herself, "I mean Mrs. Hayden."

Amy thanked them and then happily went back to the apartment.

Tatum HS...

Scott had survived most of the day counting the minutes until he could get back to the apartment. All in all it hadn't been a bad day. The teachers seemed nice and the other students were friendly. He had even made a new friend.

Curtis Miller had found him at lunch. It had happened after a really pretty girl came up to talk with him. Her name was Jessica Ogilvie and after two minutes of rather ridiculous attempts to flirt and an invitation to go get 'coffee', she wandered away looking dejected. For all she gotten from Scott was a friendly but definite, "Not interested, sorry."

Curtis came over laughing, "I think you are the first cat in the history of Tatum, California to turn down the beautiful Miss Jessica Ogilvie. Hi I am Curtis T. Miller, and I intend to worship idols of you...perhaps even start a cult dedicated to your wisdom...and you are?"  
Scott chuckled and replied, "Scott Hayden. Is she a horrible person or something?"

Curtis replied, "Oh no, she is the future Mrs. Miller, but ever since we were in kindergarten she has seen fit to ask almost every guy in the whole school out, except for me. Despite her fickleness, I will someday win her heart. I take it you have a reason for not being interested?"

Scott smiled, "Yeah."

Curtis continued, "I assume she doesn't go here to school, because as far as I can tell you are our only new recruit."

"No she is out of school," Scott replied.

"An older woman...good for you Scott Hayden." Curtis said offering up Scott a high five.

Curtis popped up when he heard the end of lunch bell, "Well I have to go start carving my idol of you. We will share life stories later. See you Hayden."

Scott watched him leave the lunch room and head out into the hallway. He decided right away he liked Curtis Miller.

Later...

But by the end of the day, he raced to the apartment, knowing that his dad wasn't due home until five.

He found Amy in the kitchen excited to tell him about a job offer she had received. He heard but was more interested in kissing her on the way to the bedroom. He'd managed to get her on the bed not listening all that much. He had been working the buttons on her blouse when he heard the word 'government.'

"What did you say?" Scott asked stopping mid button.

"I said that the doctors say that the government does want anyone to get their secrets." Amy stated matter of fact.

Scott sat to the other side of the bed and said, "Tell me everything you just said... again..."

Amy looked irritated, "Weren't you listening?"

Scott said honestly, "No, I was trying to have sex before Dad got home, but I am listening now."

Amy told Scott the entire story. Scott was incredulous that Amy would even consider taking a job with them.

"They are government like Fox!" Scott said getting off the bed.

"They are studying rocks and bugs, they are not like Fox!" Amy argued.

Scott gave her a sideways look walking back to the kitchen and replied, "You want to bet...No, you are probably right Fox doesn't even consider our lives as valuable as any bug."

"Scott it is a job, they just want someone to clean that is all..." Amy said following Scott back to the kitchen.

Scott was getting a glass of water no longer in the mood for even talking. It was like she had forgotten everything they had been through.

"Scott?" Amy said confused by Scott's anger.

Scott sighed, "I'm sorry...I am just worried that this could be trick. Fox has done it before."

"I was just happy to have found a job so that I can help." Amy said deflated.

Scott felt sorry for his reaction. He forgot sometimes that Amy didn't have the experience with Fox. Amy had been on the run for six months, he'd been on the run for three years. He knew his anger came from fear.

"I'm sorry. I know you meant well. I was just scared...other than our lack of bedroom door, I think this might be a nice place to stay for a while," Scott said coming up behind Amy and wrapping his arms around her. "You are probably right. The job has nothing to do with Fox."

Amy turned around and kissed him.

Later...

Paul arrived home as Amy was showing Scott the card she had been given by Dr. Sanderson. Scott had his school books spread about the table, clearly having been working on homework.

Scott jumped up to help when he saw that his dad had brought home two heavy bags of groceries.

"I'll cook tonight, "Paul said enthusiastically, "How was school?"

Scott told about his day and meeting Curtis Miller, but was more interested in discussing Amy's experience at the diner. "Amy had a job offer from the government scientists."

That peaked Paul's interest. After he heard how she was offered the job, he thought for a few moments. Then, he surprised Scott by recommending that Amy take the job. He explained what he had heard in the office today.

Scott was slightly appalled, "You are not going to use Amy to get a story!"  
"Of course not Scott, but I don't think it is a trap. I can't be sure that it has nothing to do with us. Right now Amy has a level of anonymity. Fox does not know her. She could keep her ears open. Besides chances are it is just a good job cleaning offices."

Scott shot back, "We also could be sending an alien in the middle of a group of alien hunters!"

Paul saw that Scott was upset with his recommendation. He said to him, "Scott, I would never let Amy go someplace where I thought she would be in danger. If it looks dangerous, we can leave and will leave. But, it is not my decision it is Amy's."

"If I take the job I will need the car tomorrow. The map the doctor drew on his card shows that it would be too far to walk." Amy responded showing Paul the card. Paul agreed. He was glad they had worked on her driving when they were last in California and that both his work and Scott's school were nearby and could easily be reached on foot.

Scott felt outnumbered and wished he could be like a husband a hundred years ago and order Amy not to go. His face displayed his frustration.

Amy looked at Scott and entreated, "I think I should try. If it is something bad, then it would be good if we know. If it is good, then I will have a good job. We could be in one place for a while, like you wanted."

Scott knew that if the roles were reversed he'd want to see into whatever the government types were into. He wished he could do it, and then Amy could be safe at home. He sighed knowing that he wasn't going to have his way anyway.

"Alright try to hear what you can. Remember you are not a spy. Just do the job and don't go looking for things...or asking too many questions. Even if these scientists are not working with Fox, they could call him and he would definitely come running."

Amy looked at Scott, leaned on his arm, and said, "I promise."

New Nova Labs...

Amy arrived the next day on time. She had arrived at the gate handing the guard the card she had been given by the doctors. The guard waved her on to drive to a building that looks like a big white metal barn.

Amy made sure she looked around at the men and the buildings. She knew she might not understand everything that she'd seen, but Scott or Paul might. So she tried to put everything that passed in front of her eyes down to memory.

As she parked the car, she noticed many soldiers. Amy started to become afraid. This was too many soldiers for rocks and bugs. She got out of the car and tried not to act like she felt.

Dr. Sanderson met her at the door. His face all smiles, he motioned for her to enter.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hayden!" Sanderson said cheerfully.

He didn't wait for Amy to respond. He brought her into an office where she had to have her picture taken and give her name and address, by a very serious looking man in a suit. She also presented her driver's license, or the real Amelia Parker's license, and had to quickly explain why the name was different.

"I just got married on Saturday. If you need to see the marriage license, I can get it from my husband and bring it tomorrow," Amy said nervously.

Dr. Sanderson chuckled, "No that won't be necessary. Will it Davis?" The man named Davis did not look as amused at the doctor. Davis instead punched some information in his computer and then waited. After a few seconds he looked at Sanderson and nodded.

"That means Mrs. Hayden that you passed." Sanderson said wiping his security card through a sensor by the door.

"Passed?" Amy asked following him as the door clicked and opened. Amy looked around to see they were in a room with bright lights surrounded by lockers.

"Your first security check, Mrs. Hayden. That will allow you into all the labs with low to mid-level security...where you'll be cleaning."

Sanderson pointed to a locker on the right and instructed her to leave her jacket and purse. Then he pointed to lockers on the left and directed her to put on a white jumper type suit found inside over her clothes. He then had her place coverings on her feet, and pull up the hood on her jumper. Amy did as she was told, but she wondered what sort of rocks and bugs required all this amount of care.

Sanderson swiped his card, and another door opened which lead to a hallway. Amy found it hard keeping up with Sanderson who walked very quickly. After another card swipe they entered a lab. Others in similar jumpsuits to Amy's where working at various stations and machines.

"This is Lab 7. Here let me show you..."he said taking her a Plexiglas screen on one wall that contained a map. He continued, "Do you see how this looks like a wheel. Here is the hall we came down sticking out like nail in a tire. Here is Lab 7. If you follow this curved hall way you will find Lab 6...and then another curved hallway you will find Lab 5 etcetera, until you travel all the way around the 'tire' to Lab2."

"Where is Lab 1?" Amy had to ask.

"Lab 1 is the large lab in the middle. It is the one these 'spoke like' hallways leading from each lab go towards. Lab 1 requires two more levels of security...so you will only be working in Labs 2 through 7. Today you will only work in Lab 7. Tomorrow we will have your identification card ready and you will be able to swipe it as I did and move freely between the labs...well as I said 2 though7."

"What do I do?" Amy asked completely confounded on what she could possibly do in such a place.

Sanderson looked around until he spotted someone, "Lipton, come here..." Lipton, a small man with glasses came over. Sanderson continued, "Lipton, this Amelia Hayden. She's here to help you. Show her the ropes. I have to get back to Lab 1."

Sanderson said goodbye and then left.

Lipton appeared to be slightly annoyed but quickly explained, "I'm sorry if I come off as irritated. I am not mad at you. In fact I have been requesting more help since we've been here. We only just got clearance to allow outsiders to come in for the job. No, the very reason I am annoyed is because I could use 4 more people not just one. Don't get me wrong I am glad to have you...Oh I am Frank Lipton."

Frank offered his latex gloved hand, but on seeing Amy had yet to put on gloves quickly withdrew his hand.

"I don't want to get you dirty," He said apologetically.

"What will I do here Mr. Lipton?"

"Call me Frank, please...We Amy are one of three people in charge of mopping, sweeping, washing, and cleaning up random messes...except it is not as easy as it sounds because this place never closes. We have to work around all these people at all times."

"What are they doing Mr. Lipton...Frank?" Amy asked.

"Technically you are not supposed to ask that question, but since each lab has its own experts and equipment, you'll figure it out soon enough... Lab 7 is studying particles of sand...down to like the smallest atom. Lab 6 studies larger rocks...Lab 5 studies debris from the desert...Lab 4 plant life...Lab 3 studies insects... and Lab 2 all other animal life."

Amy interjected, "What about Lab 1...it is the biggest lab on the map. What do they study there?"

"That I won't tell you...and it is won't, not can't. I am the only custodian with top level security clearance." Frank said obviously very proud. He continued, "Today, you will help me in here cleaning slides, bins and beakers..."

Frank went on to show Amy her list of daily tasks. Frank told her every day she would rotate to a new lab and repeat the tasks. He added that if an accidental mess was made by a researcher she might be called into another lab to clean, otherwise she'd work her way around the 'tire.' He also gave her a stern warning about not snooping.

"The scientists don't like it and may report you to the top!"

"Dr. Sanderson?" Amy asked.

"Oh heck no! They'll report you all the way to General Elliot!" Frank announced as he showed Amy where to find her supplies.

Washington, D.C...

"Agent Fox, there is a phone call from you out of Langley...,"said Agent Keaton.

Fox picked up the receiver in the bullpen and found himself talking to Agent Wilson.

"George, I wanted to let you know I have run into something expected. Those names you wanted...all of a sudden they have been sealed beyond my clearance. Not to mention I have heard the name Elliot associated with another extraterrestrial project. Isn't he supposed to be your guy?"

Fox suddenly became dumbfounded, "I have been working with General Elliot. What project has he been working on?"

"I was able to use a couple of my Air Force contacts and found out that he has something going in California. Isn't that to where your...where you last saw the two individuals your searching for?"

"Yes." George replied.

"As I hear it he has a huge team of scientists are involved in something called, _Operation Genesis_. I'll keep my ear to the ground. I still might get that information on it and those bodies... Bye George."

"Yeah, Goodbye."

George Fox stood stunned. General Elliot's betrayal hit Fox hard. That explained why the dead alien's body was no longer available to the FSA. Now that he had to know what was secretly going on, he made up his mind to move quickly. He called every contact he knew that afternoon. Had Elliot found his alien?

Tatum HS...

Scott spent his morning thinking about Amy. He got very little out of his second morning at school. He even was reprimanded for not paying attention in two classes. All he could think about was Amy in the clutches of George Fox, and the ridiculousness of having to be stuck in Economics class in high school. He called his dad during lunch, but was told he was on assignment.

Food seemed beyond Scott's ability to ingest, so he instead sat outside on a bench during lunch.

"Hey man I was looking for you. I promised to share my life story...geeze are you okay?" replied a concerned Curtis Miller.

Scott tried to brush it off as just being tired.

"You look damn tired...girl troubles?" Curtis said trying to help.

Scott was amused that he hit the nail on the head and gave a glum chuckle, "Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it."

Curtis seemed to understand and began cheerfully, "Well since you are not interested today in sharing your life story... you can always listen to mine. I love to talk about me. As I said yesterday, I am one day to marry and have 4 kids with the glorious Miss Jessica Ogilvie. I was born and raised in Tatum, thank you very much. Mom works at historical museum on 7th, and my Dad is a writer of really boring books. I have no brothers or sisters...so I get all the attention. My life's ambition after running away from this boring town as far as I can...with Jessica of course, is to become a great healer...a Doctor. That is if I can ever get Mrs. Hernandez to give me anything over a B- in Chemistry."

Scott smiled at Curtis's biography.

"What kind of books does your dad write?" Scott asked trying to be conversational.

"Oh man, I hate when people ask me..." Curtis said scrunching up his face.

Scott immediately replied, "It doesn't matter. You don't have to tell me."

Curtis jumped in and said, "No, No...I have to get over the fact that my dad is strange. He writes...Science Fiction stories...aliens mostly." Curtis's face showed how uncomfortable he was with his father's interest.

Scott muttered to himself, "It figures..."

"I know, I know...strange," Curtis said sounding resigned to his fate. The he asked, "How about your parents?"

"I think if we had to pick the strangest parent stories I might win," Scott said enigmatically with a laugh.

"Oh yeah...?" Curtis said in a tone of challenge.

Scott realized he couldn't say much, but did say, "Dad's a photographer...we travel from city to city. We haven't lived in one place longer than a month...Mom's not with us right now."

"Parents splitsville huh?" Curtis said sympathetically.

"Actually, no. Who my dad is, sort of keeps them a part... My mom is a painter...she paints starscapes."

Curtis chucked, "You have been blessed with parents who are artistic types too. We are part of a noble clan Scott Hayden we must join together to keep our sanity! Now you have to tell me about this older woman in your life..."

Scott smiled, "Her name is Amy."

"Amy...like the name. Where is she at?" Curtis asked. Scott's mind went right to wondering where she was right now at New Nova labs. He hoped not in a holding chamber.

Then realizing he'd better answer, he replied, "Here in Tatum. She's working."

"May I ask how much older is this wonderful Amy?"

"She's only eighteen...hardly Mrs. Robison, Curtis." Scott chucked. He could tell Curtis had never seen the movie _The Graduate._

"Well I and a couple of my friends are going to Max Burger after school Friday. Come along...bring Amy."

"Well I don't know. She works until five now..."Scott said unsure of how to handle getting through the stress of this day, not to mention introductions on Friday. He liked Curtis so he said, "I'll try."

"You got wheels?...don't worry... Give me your address." Curtis said not waiting for an answer. Scott sensed that Curtis was not taking 'I'll try' for an answer. Scott gave him his address...

Before Scott had a chance to say anymore, once again at the sound of the lunch bell, Curtis said goodbye and headed back in school.

Scott gave serious thought to ditching school, but decided against it. He had promised as a condition of getting married so young that he would finish high school. Now everything else in his world seemed so much more important. So picking himself off the ground, he headed towards class...sending a prayer up to keep Amy safe.

The Apartment...

Scott paced back and forth for the hour after he returned home. What if she didn't come back?

He knew that was ridiculous. If Fox had been there to grab Amy, he certainly would have Paul and Scott in custody by now too. Until Amy was in front of him he continued to run horrific scenarios through his brain. It made him so distracted he had failed to hear the bang of the car door closing. He did hear the door open and looked with relief at the face of his wife.

He instantly took into his arms. He held her and said, "I was so worried."

She held on to him and said, "I am okay...but now I am tired. I have moped, and washed...I am very tired."

Scott kissed her and had her sit down on the couch. He looked at her and needed to know, "Was there any sign of Fox?"

Amy shook her head, but added, "There are too many soldiers...and they are not just studying bugs and rocks... but no sign of Fox. Just a lot of floors to mop...and mop again."

When Paul arrived home he too was curious about the soldiers, but from what Amy told him about her day, he found he was no longer so nervous.

"I think it is just humans being secretive. It doesn't seem to be anything to fear." Paul replied.

Scott still looked not at all happy.

Amy noticed and said to Scott, "It makes me tired, but it is a good job..."

"Fine. It is a good job." Scott replied resigned.

The Next Day...

The morning arrived too early the next day. Scott woke up as Amy was exited the bed to get ready for work. She looked dog tired as she smiled at him walking to the bathroom. He desperately wished they could both call in sick. Scott, not having enough time to get any more sleep or private time with Amy, decided he might as well get up.

Scott found his dad at the table eating _Rice Krispees_. He could see Paul was still amused by the cracking and popping they made in the milk. Scott couldn't help but think Curtis Miller should be here now seeing what 'strange' really meant.

"Good Morning Scott," greeted Paul in his typical good mood.

Scott could only manage a weak, "Morning."

Grabbing a bowl and spoon he sat down and reached for the milk and cereal.

Paul regarded his son and said, "I am sorry this is so hard on you."

Scott looked up from his bowl and remarked, "I'm okay. I am scared for Amy is all. She has always been different from you. She gets afraid."

"If you think I don't get afraid you are wrong. I am afraid every time we get near Fox. I have been afraid because of the threats he made about you. You are my son. I love you. Now you love Amy. So I am afraid for Amy in a new way. I think she is still safe, but you are right it is a risk," Paul acknowledged.

"Would it be a risk you would let Mom take?" Scott asked pointedly.

Paul could tell Scott was extremely serious. Paul considered and then answered, "It would be as difficult for me as it is for you."

Over the next couple days the trio settled into a routine. Scott went to school and did his best to relax. He started to finally get into his studies, and could start to see a silver lining to the gray cloud of worry. Christmas was approaching. He saw the idea of having a place to be together peacefully appealing.

Amy mopped her way through Labs 7-4 and although the security bothered her, she found no great secrets. She did not tell Scott that the labs still made her uneasy. She had convinced herself her human body was misreading its environment. She continued to find fair and friendly treatment from her co-workers. The other person on their department was a girl named Carol Rudolph. Like Amy she recently arrived in town. Carol and Frank sat with her every day at lunch... they were nice humans.

Paul took photos all around town of the silly and most trivial things, but enjoyed finding the beauty in simple humanity. When Paul took a picture of the courthouse for the Friday edition, even Mr. Watson said he made it look as monumental as anything they had in Washington D.C.

Friday afternoon arrived and Paul learned from Mr. Watson that he'd go with Steve Caldwell to take photos of the local Congressman at the capitol in Sacramento. He called Scott's school and left a message that he would be gone overnight.

So knowing that they would have Friday alone, Scott stopped by the store to make a special dinner for Amy. They hadn't had any privacy at night to do anything but sleep at night. Scott hoped romantic dinner would lead to night like their first night together. With Paul not due back until late Saturday, the idea of staying in bed late Saturday sounded finally like a real honeymoon.

Scott had seen enough movies and TV to set the scene, the table was set and he had a candle burning in the middle of the table having turned off the lights. He forgot that Amy had not seen very many movies, and when she arrived home became concerned they had lost electrical power.

"No, it is supposed to be romantic," Scott said only to find himself having to explain what 'romantic' meant, "Romantic means puts us in the mood to be...close." He had no idea why he still shied around the subject of sex...considering they now were married. Sometimes, despite his life experiences, Scott felt seventeen.

"Oh," Amy replied.

Scott was almost sure she still didn't understand, but he sent her to shower while he finished the dinner. Amy had liked spaghetti since the first time she tried it, so Scott had decided that was what he'd make.

By the time she came out, Amy found dinner before her on the table.

"Where is Paul Forrester?" Amy asked, now that she noticed only two plates.

Scott replied, "Gone until tomorrow taking pictures in another city."

Amy saw the table and food, and asked Scott, "You did this for me?"

Scott looked matter of fact at the dinner and stated simply, "Yes...I love you."

Amy walked over to Scott and kissed him. The longer she had been human the more she felt the feeling of love for Scott Hayden. Soon the kiss made the rest disappear...the dinner left behind, as the two young lovers made their way to their room. They had patiently tolerated a chaste honeymoon for days, but it could no longer be endured.

Later, Scott again marveled at it all. He rolled on his side, tugged the sheet down, and admired the human form of his alien wife. She was perfect in every way. He knew the real being wasn't the body that lay next to him, but he certainly appreciated the body. When Amy caught him looking, she pulled the sheet back up. Scott wondered how she learned about modesty. Was it something more she ferreted from his thoughts when they first communicated? They had been connected even before she became the human he had married. Of her being alien, only one part ever scared him...she could leave where he could never follow...

Then a serious mood, something like a pang of fear, over took Scott and he reached over and pulled Amy into his arms. She rolled into his embrace willingly. He felt the warmth of her skin against his skin, he felt her heart beat in her chest as she placed her chest to his, and he smelled the scent of flowers that always seem perfume her hair. Even he wondered how he being so young could feel so deeply. He imagined how his mother must have felt when his dad left almost eighteen years ago. Since he'd loved Amy he understood his mother more and more. The idea that Amy might leave continued to haunt him.

Abruptly there was a loud knock at the door. Scott reluctantly let Amy go and got out of bed, and quickly put on his jeans.

He cautiously opened the door, and was met by a boisterous Curtis Miller, who quickly swept into the front room.

"Hayden! What the heck? You gotta get ready...didn't you remember _Max's_ tonight?

"No...My Dad went out a town and I forgot." Scott replied and then looked to the opened curtain between the living room and the bedroom.

"Curtis, how about next week...I am not interested tonight..." Scott said trying to redirect Curtis to the door, but Curtis saw the cold uneaten dinner, and he walked across the room gesturing towards the table.

"Well my friend you are not going to eat this—," Curtis said stopping abruptly as he turned and saw into the bedroom. Amy clearly undressed, sat up holding the sheet to her chest. Scott went immediately to the curtain, and closed it. Curtis however had seen more than enough to figure out why Scott wanted to stay home.

Curtis whispered, "Amy?"

Scott looking uncomfortable replied, "Yeah...Curtis it isn't ...well it is what it looks like but I need to tell you-."

Curtis moved quickly towards the door, and stopped Scott's explanation, "No don't worry man...I get it...your Dad's away...you Scott Hayden are one lucky man, man...Who would have guessed it..." Curtis looked at Scott as if he was impressed but moved quickly to the door.

"How about lunch at Riggs's Diner...after school Monday?" Scott asked quickly...he knew Curtis worked the weekends so he'd have to wait and would explain to him then.

"Sure man sure..." Curtis left in a hurry.

Scott opened the curtain, "Well he is right about one thing...the dinner isn't fit to eat any more. I could go get us a pizza."

But, Amy didn't reply. Instead, she pulled back the covers.

December 17th and 18th...

Paul returned late Saturday, and they spent the afternoon being what Paul called, "lazy." It was a fantastic feeling just kicking back. They had enough money for now. They had little fear of Fox bothering them. If it stayed this way they were going to have a great holiday. They even talked about getting a tree and a few decorations...dinner with all the trimmings.

Sunday came too quickly and Amy had to work. It was off to her next lab that day, and she'd rather have stayed with Scott and Paul. She kissed Scott goodbye and headed to work.

Paul decided to do something with Scott and they attended a local baseball game in a park within walking distance.

On the way Scott could tell by his dad's expression they were going to have a meaningful discussion.

"What'd up Dad? I can tell you want to say something." Scott asked smiling.

Paul chucked, "I guess I only wanted to ask...to check if you're okay...'

Scott replied easily, "I am very okay Dad."

"School...How is it going?" Paul asked hesitantly.

"Fine...Dad what is with all the awkward chit chat?" Scott asked thinking his Dad was acting stranger than usual.

"I just don't know how to be a dad anymore." Paul said frankly.

"What do you mean...just be my dad like you have been." Scott answered confused.

Paul glanced sideways at Scott, "I can't be...not exactly the same. You are an adult...legally...and married. I didn't have to go with you to register for school...I am not sure how to be dad to you anymore."

Scott considered what his dad said, "Well I guess I don't know how to be a son anymore then either...and I _really_ don't know how to be a husband...I think it is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought."

"Scott you have only been a husband for a week. I would suspect it will take time to learn. I wish I could help you. I have never been a husband."

Scott smiled, "I think then it is going to take us some time to learn how to be a father and son in a new way. I have gotten used to you, so I hope your being my dad doesn't change too much..."

"Me either," Paul said putting his arm around Scott.

Scott turned to his dad, "Do you think you will marry Mom? When we find her?"

"I have been learning about marriage from you and Amy. You continue to be my teacher, "Paul said smiling and he went on, "I think it is a good thing. I see that it has made Amy, you, and I a family. I want us all to be a family... I love your mom...so yes Scott I would marry Jenny Hayden."

"I want that too Dad." Scott said as they neared the ball field.

Monday...December 20th...

Scott sat in the counselor's reception area for fifteen minutes without a clue why he'd been pulled out of American Lit.

Then a woman stuck out her head from the office said, "Come on back Scott."

Scott entered the office and closed the door.

"Scott, my name is Ms. Henderson-Keebler. I haven't had a chance to meet with you yet," she said sounding friendly enough, but Scott had a suspicion this was more than a simple getting to know you moment.

She continued, "I understand you are often traveling, and have gone to several schools, it must be difficult to meet new people."

Scott not sure where she was going with all this replied, "Yeah we travel because my Dad is a photographer, but we actually meet lots of interesting people."

Ms. Henderson-Keebler smiled, but said, "It must be difficult making friends...girlfriends...everything must be rushed."

"No—what is this all about?" Scott said feeling completely at sea.

"I just want you to know Scott that I available for help or advice if you need it. I know it must be difficult dealing with changes in your life...You might hurry into relationships and not consider the risks," Ms. Henderson Keebler said reaching down to grab some pamphlets. She continued, "I am not here to judge or condemn...only to help."

Scott scanned the pamphlets they were titled: _Teens and SEX: To Far too Soon, VD, Guide to Safe SEX, and Teen Pregnancy Facts._

Scott resisted the urge to groan. Curtis must have said something to somebody and it had spread through the school like wildfire. It explained why a group of jocks acknowledged his existence, as well as several whispered conversations he had seen today.

Scott replied aghast, "Ms. Henderson-Kibler...I mean Keebler, What have you heard?"

"Scott as I said I am not here to pass judgments... your sexual activity is your business, I only want to make resources available to you...especially since you were not here to attend our Sex Education course last semester. Do you need access to birth control?"

"No Amy and I are fine," Scott responded thinking this was all ridiculous.

"Your girlfriend is named Amy? I have heard she is out of school."

Scott could tell she was fishing for information. Thinking it was all stupid; Scott decided to jump in with both feet. "I suspect you heard that I was caught in bed with a girl this weekend...or something like that."

"Even if it is not true Scott it is good for us to meet and for me to present you with all of our resources," Ms. Henderson-Keebler replied with renewed optimism.

Scott found himself annoyed by the counselor's saccharine tone and replied, "Oh, I was in bed with Amy this weekend, and I plan to be in bed with her tonight...not that it is any of your business."

The counselor gazed at Scot with remorseful pity, "Oh Scott! You are so young. You have to graduate...go to college... Sex isn't something to do casually. There are consequences...You could change your future...she could get pregnant."

"Well if it is a boy we can name him after my Dad..." Scott sighed exasperated, "Ms. Henderson-Keebler. Amy isn't pregnant. And Amy isn't my girlfriend..._she _is my future. Her name is Amy Hayden and she is my wife."

Ms. Henderson-Keebler had not been expecting Scott to tell her that, and clearly didn't believe him, "But according to your file you are only seventeen..."

Scott calmed down and replied, "I am seventeen. I was married last week, with permission from my dad. I didn't tell anyone because I only want to finish school so I can go to college...without any weird attention. I guess that isn't going to happen."

Scott pulled out his ribbon strung ring from his neck and untied the knot that held it. He let it fall into his hand. Then he slipped it on the proper finger and stuffed the ribbon in his pocket. Then he pulled out his wedding certificate from his wallet and placed it on top of the sex pamphlets on the desk.

"You are so young Scott and not out of school—you were not pressured in any way?"

Scott had the feeling that Ms. Henderson-Keebler thought maybe his dad made them get married, and said, "I married Amy because I wanted to marry her. I know I am young, but I made a promise to my Dad to finish school...may I get back to class?"

The counselor looked shocked and distressed, but handed the certificate back to Scott and then wrote him a pass to return to class.

Scott left the office and thought about killing Curtis Miller.

New Nova Labs:

Greg Griffin, had been discovered to be a genius at the age of 8. He graduated from high school at age 13, and received his first doctorate by the age of 17. Several doctorates later, at 24, he found he knew tons about cells...DNA...neuroscience...but he knew nothing about the beautiful girl he watched mop the biological lab two days before.

If the schedules worked as they did with that mouse Lipton, then the girl they called Carol Rudolph wouldn't be back for days. It depressed him. Every day in the commissary he had watched her eat with the two other custodians...Frank, the mouse, and that other girl Amy. He'd learned that Amy was married. It surprised him since she was at least six years younger than he...and he'd never been on a date. Dating is difficult in college when you have to get home before your 10'oclock bedtime. Now he tried not to act like stalker and just admire Carol from afar.

There was something about Carol that made him want to take the leap...and ask her out. There was also something about her that had distracted him for weeks from his work and Dr. Sanderson was starting to notice.

Greg took a deep breath and continued to analyze the brain tissue in front of him. He had been honored to be chosen to work on this team. Top secret stuff had that thrilling quality to it. His own mother would not have believed her son was working on the study of a dead alien. He couldn't tell her of course, but for a guy who still collected Superman comics this was all rather awesome.

He wished he worked full days. As it was, he worked 5 in the very early mornings and went home right after lunch. His assistant Harry always wondered why he would stay to eat bad macaroni and cheese before he went home, but then again Harry had a wife and a kid. Greg didn't even have a fish. He liked the company when he could get it, and now he liked the view if it included Carol.

Lost in his thoughts Greg bumped an empty beaker and it fell to the floor with a shattering crash. After receiving a longsuffering look from another scientist, Greg a paged a custodian to clean up his mess. He prayed it would be his Carol.

Amy had never been in Lab 6 when she got the call to go in. She brought a broom and dust pan and immediately went to work. Although the scientist who broke the beaker apologized, he had an odd expression of disappointment when he saw her face. Then Amy remembered where she had seen him before.

"You live under my apartment." Amy said, "I have also seen you in the lunch room. You admire Carol."

Startled that he had been so obvious he moved quickly and another beaker fell to the floor.

The scientist across the room glared at him. Greg could do nothing but penitently shrug his shoulders.

"I am sorry," he said to Amy getting down to help with the bigger pieces. Then lowering his voice, "How did you know I liked Carol...I mean does she know?"

Amy thought and said, "I do not know. I just noticed you like to look at her the way Scott looks at me."

"Scott?" Greg asked standing up.

Amy brushed in the rest of the glass into a dust pan and stood, "My husband. If I were to guess, I would say Carol Rudolph does not know."

"Good...I mean I didn't want to be so obvious." Greg replied, "I want to ask her out, but I am not sure if I am brave enough yet...she doesn't have a boyfriend does she?"

"No." Amy said and smiled. Carol had said only the day before that she wished she had someone.

"Good...My name is Dr. Greg Griffin," Greg said remembering his manners.

"Amy Hayden," Amy replied and for no reason decided she liked Dr. Griffin.

"Nice to meet you Amy...but please don't tell her...I'd like to... you know..."

Amy was puzzled by what she was supposed to know, but nodded.

"Mrs. Hayden, since you are done here, you'd best get back to lab 5. Thank you," said Doctor Sanderson who had just entered the room. Dr. Griffin, shouldn't you get back to work."

"Yes, I am sorry Dr. Sanderson," Greg said and then turned to Amy, "Thank you Amy."

Amy smiled and dumped the debris and went back to her lab. As she exited she noticed the strange refrigeration at the side of the lab.

Later that day...New Nova Commissary

Amy sat down with Carol and Frank for lunch, but this time looked for Greg. When she saw him enter she motioned him over to their table. Amy did not have any idea that her actions appeared to be match making, but only wished for all the people she liked to be at the same table.

Greg looked uncomfortable, but came over and sat down.

"Hi," he said trying not to look directly at Carol. Frank took on the look of someone whose space had been invaded. Carol simply looked up smiled and went back to eating her chicken salad, which depressed poor Greg.

Greg felt like he was never going to get his timing right with Carol, so he instead turned to Amy and said, "I am sorry about making you so much work to do today. I am a big klutz, but today I was worse than usual. Sanderson took me in his office and yelled."

Carol peered up from her chicken salad, "You're not getting fired are you?"

"No...they need my expertise...," said Greg shyly as if he didn't want to brag, "I think he would like to kick me 100 miles down the highway, but he can't."

"What is your expertise Greg?" Amy asked.

Greg suddenly perked up and said, "Biology, microbiology, neurobiology, genetic mapping...If someone has found a new species they call for me..."

Frank suddenly cleared his throat. Greg suddenly apologetic, continued, "I think I am supposed to stay quiet on what I do here, so you'll have to forget I said that...Please."

Frank smiled, "We are all friends here Dr. Griffin...we will forget, right ladies?"

Both Amy and Carol agreed to forget, but Amy had the distinct impression that what Greg had said was important. New species...her thoughts tumbled in one direction, but she pulled them back. For all she knew it could be a lizard or insect.

Greg gave them all a grateful smile.

When Frank was paged to Lab 1 Amy was glad to have the chance to talk with Greg without Frank's watchful eye. She even hoped, if she could, to get more information from Greg.

Greg took fervent glances Carol's way, but she seemed oblivious to Greg's attention.

Amy singularly focused asked, "Do you like what you do Greg. Is it a good job?"

Greg turned his face to Amy and responded, "Yeah...I like cutting up brains."

"Brains?" Carol gasped, "Is that the stuff I saw you with on Saturday? I am glad that didn't spill...that day it was a box of slides that broke...They were all clean weren't they?" Carol looked horrified that she may have touched brains.

Greg laughed, "If had spilled brains I would have had to pick them up and use them anyway. We have so little undamaged tissue, Dr. Sanderson would have had me lined up and shot. No you can trust me they were clean slides...or I would have at least warned you."

Carol smiled gratefully turning on a little charm, "Thank you, Dr. Griffin."

"Call me Greg," he replied with a slight self-conscious smile.

Amy notice that Greg was probably saying too much, but hoped he'd continue nonetheless. As luck would have it, Carol decided to ask the next question...the big question.

"Greg, what do they have in Lab 1?"

Greg suddenly withdrew ever so slightly and said in a low voice said, "I can't say. They won't let anyone know who doesn't have the top level clearance...I even heard Sanderson tell General Elliot, that there are top federal agents who don't even have access."

Carol asked quietly "Do you have that high a clearance?"

Greg leaned in and said, "Yeah really I have...but I can't say anything...really...except if you knew it would blow your mind."

Carol smiled, she seemed impressed. Greg really felt he was making some progress.

"Alien," Amy blurted quietly to herself. After she said it she wished she could put the word back in her mouth. She hadn't been too loud, but Greg had heard and became white as a sheet.

He sputtered, "I never said...that..."

Carol didn't notice his distress, and being like most humans she gave no credence to the existence of aliens, added, "You know that it is what half the town thinks. They think you have found a bunch of little green men..." Carol laughed, but Amy noticed Greg did not laugh.

He tried to brush off the suggestion and said with a nervous smile, "Is that what the locals think...funny."

Carol did not notice that he again did not laugh, but she replied, "Who with any sense believes in aliens?" She looked to both Greg and Amy and laughed again.

Greg nervously got up and stammered that he had to go...he peered back twice as he crossed the room to return his tray. This time the looks seemed to contain more fear than flirtation.

Carol watched Greg walk away and then said to Amy, "He's cute. Do you think he'd ask me out?"

Amy nodded, but was too busy thinking to say more. With the way Greg had behaved, she started to think that Scott's fears may have been correct. This place had everything to do with aliens. She also knew if they had brains in the lab...damaged brains then they could have only once source...Lin.

Amy became overwhelmed. Her heart began to race and her mind felt wave upon wave of crushing fear. She thought of Fox and of running in the darkness to get away. She thought of a shot fired...and of holding onto Scott in the darkness of a cave. She remembered her first human tears at the knowledge the humans had shot Lin in the head. Panicked, Amy stood up quickly and fought to breathe. The room began to tilt and sway...and then the world went dark.

Washington, D.C...

George Fox's phone rang and by his reaction Agent Wylie figured he finally received the news for which he had been waiting.

"Tatum...thank you Mister Secretary." Fox said and then put down his phone.

"Wylie make arrangements for us to go to a town called Tatum, California," he said spouting his order at Wylie.

Wylie wasn't happy, with Christmas being only days away he had better things to do that run around in California again. He knew Fox would never close down for the Holidays.

Wylie had to ask, "How are we going to get in the facility once we are there?"

"That my dear Wylie happened to be our good friend General Elliot's boss on the phone. Elliot will not even have to be bothered for authorization." Fox smiled slyly. He had successfully gone over the general's head. Elliot had made the mistake of not keeping his bosses fully informed. Fox figured that Elliot probably wanted to gather all his information before presenting his bosses, but Fox was happy to make it look like Elliot was being deceptive.

"They have our dead alien out there as well as something else. The Secretary had yet to be briefed...I have a guess what Elliot has found. Our goal is to get out there before the good General realizes he has been checkmated...because I am now in control of _Operation Genesis._"

Wylie expected a smile at that statement, but Fox looked deadly serious. Wylie moved quickly and went to the phone to get them on a plane within the hour.

_Tatum Courier..._

Paul had just returned from taking a picture of a classroom full of kindergarteners who raised money for a charity Christmas presents. Paul loved how kids behaved, so fascinatingly unpredictable. He imagined what Scott must have been like at that age.

"Forrester!" Mr. Watson bellowed. "Get in here!"

Paul had no idea what he had done to irritate Mr. Watson, but he had definitely done something.

Paul quickly entered the office and shut the door.

"Who the hell do you have over at New Nova?" Watson asked getting to the point.

Paul didn't understand what Mr. Watson meant, but he had not chance to answer anyway because Mr. Watson continued, "I got a call from someone saying that someone named Amy passed out and they need you to go get her. I guess you were her emergency call...So, who is Amy?...and why didn't you tell us you had someone on the inside we could have used."

Paul frowned, "Amy is my son Scott's wife. She is not someone to use. I will need to go. Can I borrow your car?"

"Can you borrow my car!" Watson shouted incredulously.

"She is eighteen Mr. Watson." Paul said in appeal.

Watson relented, pulled out his keys and handed them to Paul. Paul moved to leave and was met with the sound of Mr. Watson's voice at his back, "We will talk when you come back Forrester!"

Paul decided not to call Scott, until he could find out what had happened.

New Nova...

Dr. Griffin brought Amy a glass of water. Carol had to go back to work.

Amy sat on a chair in the front office. Her head was throbbing. She had no idea what had caused her to 'faint' as Carol called it.

"Thank you," she said weakly.

Greg leaned in and quietly replied, "No problem. I figure it was my fault...talking about brains and all. I called that Paul. He wasn't there so I left a message. I am glad Carol came and got me and I was the one to make the call. Dr. Sanderson would have a fit if he knew you had a connection to anyone at the newspaper."

"Paul is Scott's dad, he is a photographer," Amy said still feeling strange. She did her best not to think about the fact that Greg was routinely cutting up her friend's brain.

"If you would like I could take you home. I am done for the day. Since you tell me we live at the same place. We can figure out how to get your car home later."

Amy nodded, she wanted to leave.

Greg waited for her to get her things and then they exited the building. Dr. Sanderson watched as they got into Greg's car and drove away.

On the road to New Nova...

Paul did not approach New Nova lightly. He would have to give his name at the gate, and if they punched it onto a computer Paul knew what they would get information to contact George Fox of the Federal Security Agency. Of course the entire call to help Amy could be a trick.

Paul was nearly to the gate, when he saw coming towards him on the road. After it passed him, it suddenly stopped. Paul had spotted Amy in the passenger seat, so he turned around.

A young man jumped out of the driver seat and waved.

"Hey! Are you Paul?" He shouted and then went around the car to help Amy out.

Paul joined them and took Amy's hand. Amy looked sick.

"Yes, I am Paul Forrester."

"I am Greg Griffin. Amy tells me we are neighbors. I wasn't sure that you got my message, so I offered to take her home."

Paul answered sincerely, "That is very kind of you, Greg Griffin."

"I suspect you being her father-in-law; you can take it from here." Greg replied.

Greg looked at Amy and asked, "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded slightly.

Greg then quickly explained to Paul, "She passed out in the lunch room...I got to go...bye... Amy please feel better." Greg got into his car waved and drove off.

Paul helped Amy into Mr. Watson's car.

"Are you sick Amy?"

Amy started to cry. Her hands covered her face as she was overcome with emotion.

Paul became very concerned, "What is wrong Amy?"

Amy tried to control her tears, she gazed swollen eyed at Paul and said, "They are cutting up Lin...they are cutting up Lin every day!"

Tears rose to her eyes again and Paul put his arm around her. He knew how difficult it must me for Amy to fathom that humans could seek to destroy their kind...then examine their dead bodies...only so that they could find new ways to destroy. It could only be more horrible to know that it was happening to someone for whom they had cared...and at any time any one of them could be next.

"Let's go home." Paul said and he started up the car and headed to their apartment.

On the way Amy was able to tell Paul what had happened that day.

Paul sat Amy down and told her they would pack up and leave as soon as Scott got home.

"No," Amy spoke firmly, "We have to get Lincoln out."

Paul sat next to her, "That may not be possible. It is unlikely that we can destroy the information they have gained. "

"It is not the information I wish to destroy. I hate that they have Lin."

Paul had once talked to Scott about the fact that Amy and Lin had scanned Scott's brain for information on how to adapt to humanity. Scott had believed Amy somehow scanned and acquired his fear. Paul thought at this moment that it was a possibility. Paul knew he would never have felt as Amy felt before knowing Scott. Scott had humanized them both. In their circumstances fear was very human.

"I think it would be safer to leave, especially if you are sick." Then Paul thought, "Is there a chance that you already have been given a baby by Scott?"

When Amy had no answer, Paul took out his sphere. Amy knew as she felt the energy pass through her, that there was no baby.

"You still could be sick. We need to go."

"Please let me go one more day. They have something else in that Lab 1. I think I know what it must be...," Amy said begging Paul.

Paul had guessed, "Your space craft."

Amy nodded, "I was supposed to destroy it as your mind had instructed, as Lin destroyed his...but I suddenly felt fear. I had never felt fear before. I was afraid to lose what I knew."

Paul replied, "It should be destroyed."

"I will go to work tomorrow...I will destroy the craft...and Lin's body, if I can." Amy resolutely replied.

Paul glanced quickly at her and said, "Scott will not want you to go back."

Amy wiped her eyes, "Still I must go. Men like Fox will know too much about us and become more dangerous. I know that Scott will be afraid if I go back...but to keep us all safe I must go back."

"We have to tell him." Paul said, although he knew they would have to choose their words carefully.

Greg had already gone into his apartment by the time they arrived at home. Paul helped Amy climb the stairs. She seemed stronger than she had at the lab. Paul had her lie down in the bedroom and then drove back to the paper. The whole time he started to think up how they would tell Scott that they were going to do what Scott had feared...send an alien into a group of alien hunters.

Afterschool...

Scott had managed to control his temper all day. Of course he hadn't seen Curtis. Curtis didn't have lunch at the same time as Scott today, so there had been no chance to tell him what his gossiping had put him through in the counselor's office.

When Scott arrived at Riggs's Diner, Curtis was waiting.

Scott slid into the booth and gave Curtis an angry look.

"Whoa...what is up with you?" Curtis replied to the attitude he was getting from Scott.

"Did you have to tell everyone that you caught me in bed with Amy?"

"Hey, I only told like a couple my friends...I was impressed. I was singing your praises man. I wouldn't have the nerve to bring in a girl when my folks were gone. You Scott Hayden have a lot of guts."

"Well, I spent some quality time down in the counselor's office. Your friends spread their knowledge all through the school and I ended up getting a pile of sex education pamphlets...," Scott replied exasperated.

Curtis suddenly thought he understood Scott's gripe and asked, "Did she call your Dad and tell him...man I am sorry."

"No my Dad already knows...I just don't like my business spread around."

Curtis caught only the interesting part of Scott's statement, "Your Dad doesn't care if you and Amy sleep together?"

Scott knew that he had better explain, so he held up his ring finger.

Curtis's eyes grew wide, "WHOA! Hayden that looks like a wedding ring!...Are you and Amy married? How can you be married?" Curtis was shocked.

Scott nodded and said, "I am and I had to tell Ms. Henderson-Keebler. She reacted like you just did."

"Why would you get married at seventeen...although I saw your wife and she is fine..." Curtis said clearly remembering back to Amy covered by only a sheet.

"Hey!" Scott said not liking Curtis thinking about his wife that way, "We got married because we wanted to get married...we didn't want to wait."

"Must be weird being in school during the day...but I bet your nights are a lot more fun than mine," Curtis said with a knowing chuckle.

Scott gave a mocking laugh, "Ha! I live in a one bedroom apartment...with no door on the bedroom, and my father on the couch. My nights are not all that exciting."

"Man why don't you and Amy go do your own thing?" Curtis asked.

Scott had no way to explain but simply said, "We have to stick together...besides I have to finish school. I need get a job one day soon. I hate that Amy is working at New Nova labs."

"Amy works at the alien lab?" Curtis asked matter of fact.

Scott came to attention and asked, "Alien lab?"

"Yeah my dad even used the kid who found the stuff in the desert as a part the plot of his next book." Curtis replied completely confusing Scott. "I know other than my dad, who believes in aliens right? Then again when you live in Tatum, the UFO capitol of the world... the believers include pretty much the whole town. Especially after the blue lights last June..."

Scott tensely asked, "What happened last June?"

A waitress brought Curtis some French fries. Scott told her he didn't want anything, and she left. Curtis took a bite of a french fry and continued, "We had some crazy blue lights in the sky...to the west. My dad said he was sure an alien space ship had crashed. Man you should have seen him, he was in his element! Well, we heard that about a town about 100 miles away...Palmetto Desert getting blanketed with Feds. Then nothing until about two months late when Baxter Dickerson...yeah that is his name...found that metal round thing in the desert. He told everyone all over town that the aliens had landed. Of course my dad's books started selling lot Coca-Colas on a 120 degree day, and I am getting a new car...so God Bless Baxter!" Curtis said laughing.

"What happened next?" Scott said with uneasiness creeping into his voice.

"Well, the scientists came and set up a lab in the outskirts of town...New Nova." Curtis then said finally starting to notice Scott's agitation, "You believe in aliens?"

Scott with a sense of renewed worry about Amy replied, "Yeah you can say I believe in aliens..."

"Hey I saw the lights myself, so I suppose...I don't know. Has Amy seen anything out at New Nova? I hear they have a corpse of a dead one."

"Lin." Scott said out loud forgetting himself.

Curtis heard and asked, "Who is Lin?"

Scott quickly said, "Nobody...What did that kid find out there?" Scott was suddenly desperate to know.

Curtis looked seriously at Scott, perhaps to add dramatic flourish, and said, "According to Baxter he found a UFO...a ship...all funny shaped and silver...with like no doors. I personally think he is full of crap, but then again we have a bunch of government scientists...so I think you are probably right. Kind of a crappy invasion though...I personally would love to meet an alien...How about you?"

Scott laughed, but with no real humor in his voice, "Be careful what you wish for Curtis." Scott had to take the risk and asked, "Have you heard if there is a man named Fox involved at New Nova?"

"No, who is he?" Curtis said stuffing in the last of his french fries.

Scott only replied, "The bad guy of all bad guys."

"What does your wife- man that is wild to say—what does she say about New Nova?"

Scott answered, "She mops floors."

"Yeah I hear the security is tight...They won't give locals any of the lab jobs...Although it would be cool to get in to that place. Do you think the aliens are bad?"

"No I think they want to be left alone," Scott said downcast, beginning to feel once again more alien than human.

Curtis stopped eating and regarded Scott, "Are you worried about Amy getting hurt at New Nova?"

Scott nodded.

"I hope she's okay man...I got to go," Curtis said getting up and throwing a few dollars onto the table. Curtis then said quietly as if he didn't want to be overheard, "My dad had a friend in New Nova. I'll ask Dad to ask them about that Fox."

Scott replied quickly, "No, No...Please don't. It would _not _be a good idea."

Curtis was puzzled about Scott's reaction; one might think that this bad guy was a danger to Scott. He started to think there was something really much weirder about Scott than the fact he was married at seventeen.

"Hey man, I keep my mouth shut about you being hitched and all...but if Henderson-Keebler knows..."

"Yeah...I understand," Scott said extremely distracted.

"See you tomorrow, Hayden!" Curtis said leaving.

Scott didn't reply, instead he sat trying to think up a way to talk Amy out of going back to New Nova...

Later...

Scott was surprised to see both Amy and Paul home. He looked at the clock and confirmed that they were home early.

"What's going on, why are you both home?" he asked with concern.

"Amy became sick at work..."Paul started, but Scott flew suddenly to sit by Amy.

"Are you okay what happened?"

Amy began to tear up and put her arms around Scott. Worried, Scott looked up to his dad, "What happened at New Nova?"

Paul took a breath and said, "Amy learned that they are dissecting Lin in one of the labs."

"It is true then." Scott said feeling a little sick himself.

Paul appeared startled that Scott had information on New Nova. Scott began and explained what Curtis had told him, and then Paul gave Scott all he knew. Paul also added that Amy was to go back tomorrow.

"Are you two crazy? " Scott stood up, his voice had a level of fear that Paul had never heard, "Don't you two realize that they are busy at New Nova trying to learn all about us...not to make friends, but find ways to kill us?"

Paul responded calmly, "That is why Amy wants to go back. She will destroy her space craft. She may even get a chance to end what they are doing to Lin. They will have nothing left to study."

"They could also end up with Amy to study! I will not risk her...No!" Scott said staring directly at his dad ready to challenge anything he said.

"Scott, we will leave as soon as I am done. We will pack up and go." Amy said entering the conversation. She wiped her eyes and stood up to face him.

"You don't know that...," Scott said walking away, "I don't understand you two at all."

Paul put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Scott, I know you are afraid. I will not tell you there is no risk, but let us think about what we know. This seems to have nothing to do with Fox. He has no idea we are here. The people of New Nova have no idea who we are...who Amy is...she can go to work tomorrow. No one will be suspicious."

"Then what she blows up her ship and Lin and they all are going to let her go...No." Scott said pulling away from his dad.

Amy came over and wrapped her arms around Scott's chest and said, "I do not need to blow things up when I am there, our crafts have a...count down...I don't know the word. It will start to break a part... after I go home... l can pretend to be sick again."

Scott still frustrated gave signs of now at least listening said, "Okay that works for the ship. Maybe they don't notice you have started a self-destruction sequence, but what about Lin? You can't just drag what is left of him out of there."

"She can use the sphere on the refrigeration unit she thinks he is in...it can be turned into something hot." Paul interjected.

"Please Scott, please let me stop them from cutting up Lin," Amy begged.

"I will find an excuse to be outside the Lab just in case," Paul added.

Scott took Amy's face into his hands and said with passion in his voice, "I can't lose you." He kissed her and she responded. He continued after the kiss, "You promised never to leave me."

Amy took his face in her hands and replied, "I never will."

Scott pulled Amy into an embrace and looked up at his father, "I will be outside that lab, so we can make our run from there."

Paul nodded.

On the road to Tatum, California...Tuesday morning...

George Fox had spent the night in Los Angeles, before he and Agent Wylie set out for Tatum. As far as he knew Elliot had not idea that he was about to take over his lab. Fox looked at his watch and saw that he'd be arriving at New Nova labs at approximately 11:00. George smiled.

New Nova Labs...9:00...

Amy was tired but more focused than she had ever been. She and Scott spent a sleepless night holding on to one another. She knew it was very important that nothing go wrong today.

Scott would be meeting her at the gate at 9:30 on the auspices of picking up the car. He had called his friend Curtis Miller and talked him into to driving him out to New Nova...Curtis had loved the idea of ditching school. Curtis also loved the idea of getting a closer look at the 'Alien Lab' as he liked to call it.

After Scott left her at 9:30 with the car, He would take it and wait for her down the road. He would pack up the car as he waited.

Meanwhile, Paul was going to use his connection with the _Courier_ to join investigative reporter Gail Garcia, and take pictures of the facility for her story Paul was sure he could talk Watson into letting him go...now that he had an insider at New Nova. They would attempt to enter the facility after 11:00.

At 11:00, Amy would find a way to place herself in a hall, use the sphere and start the destruct sequence on her ship. Then she would use the sphere in Lab 6. The lab where she was to work today would be the trickiest part. She would have eyes and cameras trained on her...she would have to use the sphere very carefully.

Then she would become sick and leave before the malfunctions became evident. She would go outside and meet up with the news van...and journey with Paul down to where Scott was waiting. From there they would leave.

That was the plan.

The plan had started well. Dr. Griffin kindly offered to drive her into work. Although he watched her carefully as they came to New Nova, she suspected he was monitoring her health and was not gazing at her suspiciously. However, even his kind attention made her nervous.

"Are you sure you're well enough to go back to work," Greg asked.

Amy knew she was going to have to be 'sick' later so she said, "I need the money so I have to try."

Greg seemed to take her at face value and walked with her into the lab. She made sure to comment that her husband was going to need the car and she'd have to take it to him at 9:30.

As far as she was concerned she had now to watch the clock...and mop until 11:00.

She was in Greg's lab today and he seemed to want to continue to keep an eye on her. Amy on the other hand did her best to try to figure out behind which of the four metal cabinet doors held poor Lin. She was careful not to think about him too much...afraid that the emotions might show on her face.

At 9:30 she walked to the locker room, took off her jumper, and walked through the offices to the door.

"Mrs. Hayden," Dr. Sanderson called out, "Where are you off to?"

She turned calmly and smiled, "My husband needs the car...I left it here yesterday when I felt sick...I am to take the car and meet him at the gates. I promise I will only be gone for 5 minutes."

Amy hoped she didn't sound as scared as she felt. Sanderson acted rather coolly, but nodded and let her go. She could feel him watching the entire time it took her to drive to the gate.

Curtis was all fired up about getting close to 'Alien Central."

"I am convinced once my Dad learns how close I am getting today he probably won't even ground me for ditching class," he said acting as if this was some great adventure.

Scott sat in the passenger side of his car as they road towards the lab much more seriously.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving town...I mean why?" Curtis asked. He had been curious why Scott loaded up three duffle bags into his trunk and took a key back to Mr. Riggs.

"We have to go...my Dad's work..." Scott answered vaguely.

"Work only four days before Christmas...I'm not buying it. Don't worry your business is your business." Curtis said still jazzed to be on the mission, or whatever it was, with Scott.

All at once the car jerked to the side. And then gave way to rhythmic thudding on its left side.

"Damn we blew a tire...Damn," Curtis said and got out to look at it.

Scott glanced at his watch, it was 9:28. Amy would be waiting. He had no time for this. He exited the car and joined Curtis to look at the deflated tire.

"Man, it is going to take me ten minutes and then we will be on our way. I hope Amy can wait." Curtis said moving toward the trunk.

Scott said nothing and took out his sphere. As it began to glow, Curtis turned around and watched as his tire seemed to repair and inflate.

"What did you do?" He said staring at Scott.

"I fixed the tire...let's go." Scott said going back to the passage side of the car.

"You are one of them," Curtis said pointing to the sky.

Scott not in the mood to give long answers, "I was born in Wisconsin. My mother was human, my father is alien...can we get going?"

Curtis got in the car, "You're not going boil my brains with that glow ball are you?"

"Not if you get going," Scott responded with urgency.

"Oh my...I have a freaking alien in my car...," Curtis said as he started down the road again, "This is so cool!"

Scott smiled despite his mood. Curtis was actually enjoying the knowledge that Scott was part alien...that was not a common reaction.

"Man, I knew you were weird...Do your people get married young, is that why you did it?" Curtis asked as he drove.

"My people raise cows and make cheese, Curtis. I got married because I wanted to get married. I only found out what I am three years ago. Now my Dad, Amy and I are on the run for our lives."

"Fox...the bad guy. He is after you?" Curtis asked glancing over at Scott.

"Yes. About six months ago one of his men killed one of us. His body is at the lab...the one you told me about yesterday." Scott noticed the lab in the distance.

Curtis looked upset, "'Lin.' I get it now. Man, that is totally bogus! I am sorry."

"Right now I need you to do what I asked you to do...and if possible forget everything we have just talked about." Scott requested as they came to the gate. Scott could see Amy waiting. Scott gave Curtis a desperate glance that begged him to do as planned. "Please...this is my family's life..."

Curtis nodded somberly and as soon as Scott exited, he drove back down the road.

Scott came to the car outside the gate. His Dad had reminded them last night that they had to do the exchange outside the gate to not risk Paul or Scott's name being used and then checked by security.

Scott and Amy said nothing. She handed him the keys. He took a moment and gave her a passionate kiss. In it she could feel the intensity of his fear...it matched her own.

Then Scott got in the car and drove off down the road.

In about two miles he came to Curtis parked to the side of the road next to an abandoned gas station. Scott pulled in around to the back and Curtis followed. Now he had to wait.

Paul had not taken long to ask to join Gail Garcia's investigation of New Nova. He even hinted that there may be something going down today that they should cover. Mr. Watson took that hint as meaning that Paul's daughter-in-law had given him a tip. There was nothing Mr. Watson liked more than a scoop...even in a one paper town. So he loaded them up in the van, filled with various cameras, and sent them on their way.

So, by 10:30 Paul and Gail were traveling their way to New Nova labs.

"Did Amy give you any idea what was going on today?" Gail asked trying to find whatever she could before they got to the spot they intended to stake out for the rest of the day.

"I do not want to say anything to put her in danger," Paul said honestly. Gail seemed to take Paul's words to mean that Paul did know something, but couldn't say. For now Gail just left it alone.

Paul noticed, but only because he was looking, Scott's car waiting behind an old gas station. He took a breath realizing so far the plan was on schedule. He knew that soon it would all be in Amy's hands.

Paul and Gail turned off the road and behind some large rocks. Gail had thought it would give them cover from both the Lab and the road. Now they would sit and wait. Paul looked at his watch and knew they would not be waiting long.

Scott and Curtis mostly stood quietly behind the gas station. They had more time before the rendezvous. Scott couldn't help but notice Curtis was practically ready to explode if he couldn't ask him questions. Besides, Scott decided that talking to Curtis would be better than pacing and worrying.

Scott leaned against his car and said, "Go ahead and ask me questions..."

Curtis freed from his silence started right in, "Okay, Okay...Is this really how you look or are you green and scaly or something?"

Scott laughed, "I once worried that I was going to change into something like that, but no I was born looking as you see me...except smaller."

"What about your Dad?"

"My Dad... the body you see is a copy of someone else. He found him dead and made a copy. I have never seen my Dad any other way," Scott replied.

"Does Amy find all this freaky...I mean joining up with two ETs...well one and a half ETs?" Curtis said with humor in his voice.

Scott decided against tipping off even Curtis to Amy's nature and said, "Yeah, she is something special."

Curtis then had to ask about the sphere, "Is that glowing thing a weapon or basically glorified 'fix-a-flat'."

Scott laughed, "It is difficult for me to explain...it is energy...a force to use. My Dad never uses for a weapon. My Dad is the most peaceful person I have ever met. We are looking for my mom and just want to settle somewhere and be a family."

Curtis got serious and asked, "What will this Fox do if he gets you...I mean will he kill you?"

"He has told my Dad he wants to kill me because I am a new danger...a mix of alien and human. He would probably cut us up first...before he killed us."

"Damn, Scott that is depressing. No wonder you run all over the place. Has he ever come close to catching you?" Curtis said looking horrified by the prospect.

Scott nodded, "He's caught up to us several times. Once he used a tranquilizer gun and I and my Dad woke up in a lab in special holding chambers...hooked up to monitors. We escaped with the help of friends...We are always grateful for the help of friends."

Curtis smiled at the obvious allusion to himself, but then turned and looked in the direction of New Nova, "I hope Amy gets her job done and gets here quickly."

Scott looked at his watch and agreed.

George Fox checked the time, 10:45. Wylie had actually made good time on the road. He could see the gate of New Nova Labs. He was now in charge of all this and he couldn't help but smile. George Fox was rarely pleased with anything, but next to catching the alien and his offspring this was a most satisfying event. He knew that within these walls could be the tools to prevent the alien menace from destroying humanity.

At the gate he showed his identification and waited. The Secretary had done a fine job, because he was waved through immediately.

Upon entering the building he was met by a less than enthusiastic Dr. Sanderson. Sanderson had learned about Fox yesterday. He had also learned of his reputation, the good and the bad. He had much preferred the autonomy given to him by General Elliot. He knew enough about George Fox that he would not be a 'hands off' type of leader. He had considered contacting General Elliot about the coup de tat that had gone on in his absence, but thought he'd better not. He had heard not to get on the bad side of George Fox. Besides, he did not want to risk his important work for misplaced loyalty.

"How about a tour Agent Fox?" Sanderson said gesturing toward the labs.

At 11:00 Amy spilled her bucket of water right on the edge of the door between Lab 6 and the hall that led to Lab 1. Water steeped into the restricted hallway. As she predicted Greg helped her by scanning his card and letting into the connecting hallway to clean up. As she mopped, she let the door close behind her. She unzipped her jumper enough to reach onto her pocket. Taking out her sphere she turned to face Lab 1.

She felt the energy from her ship. It was calming and familiar, but remembering her mission she concentrated on its destruct sequence. She felt it start...the energy wavered and receded. Knowing that her time was now limited, she zipped up her jumper, but kept the sphere in her palm.

She opened the lab door. Greg looked nervous about her being alone even for a few minutes in the restricted hall, but calmed upon seeing her go back to work in the lab. Amy knew that the refrigeration units would be much more difficult. She had to use her sphere without being seen. Not easy in a brightly lit room full of scientists.

She decided to work her way as close as she could to the doors.

Pulling her bucket along, she hadn't been paying attention to the men who entered the room. Suddenly her bucket smacked against the feet of a man in a suit. She gazed up as she found herself face to face with no other than Agent George Fox. Fox a second she was stunned, like an animal coming face to face with the barrel of a hunter's gun. She could only stare in horror. She remembered his face they day Lin was shot and killed. She feared him more than anyone else in the universe.

Her first instinct was to run...but she had to stay calm. She remembered Paul telling her that George Fox really didn't know much about her, and right now she hoped her hooded jumper was an adequate disguise.

"Amy. Please take the bucket away." Dr. Sanderson said pointing towards the side of the room where Amy wanted to go anyway. She was grateful that Dr. Sanderson hadn't chosen at that moment to call her 'Mrs. Hayden' like he usually did.

"I...am sorry," Amy quickly replied. She then pulled her bucket toward the refrigerators.

"Amy is one of our newest staff members; we avoided getting any of the locals for fear of perpetuating continued rumors of what we are doing here. Amy Hayden and Carol Rudolf were recent arrivals to town. Both passed clearance checks." Dr. Sanderson explained to Fox then gesturing to one of the individual lab areas in the room.

Fox regarded Amy, but didn't seem to notice her face or pay attention to the last name of Hayden. Amy hoped he simply had not heard it. When he turned to look at some slides across the room, Amy took the chance and hid the sphere under a cleaning cloth. She was afraid to even look at her watch for fear of drawing suspicion to any of her next actions. She knew the time was now. Fox seemed as if he was going to remain in this lab a while.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure Fox was still distracted and she concentrated on the mechanics of the units. She could see the orb though a fold in the cloth. It wasn't much, but she put all her focus on the refrigerators. Before she could move any distance away, one of the chambers started to smoke. Amy could guess what was smoking. It wasn't a lot of smoke, but she knew it would be soon detected. It made her sick to think of Lin burning in there, but she was horrified more by what the scientists were doing to him.

She moved away and decided now was the time to be sick...which was not a difficult task as she thought of poor Lin. She hoped no one would notice the faint plume of smoke rising to the ceiling, or the dripping of the refrigerators now behaving like ovens.

"Greg, I am not feeling well, I am going to go home." she said coming near to Dr. Griffin's area.

Greg whispered, "You probably should have stayed home...what is that smell?" Greg said looking around. Amy told him she was leaving and took her mop and cart and made quickly for the hallway to the locker area. Then as she exited she heard Greg yell, "Fire!"

Amy knew she had to leave fast. She could feel the energy of her space craft rapidly dying. Soon it would begin deteriorating...only dust would be left behind. She left her cart in the locker room, removed her jumper and grabbed her things. Some of scientists started coming into the room She could hear chatter about a fire drill. Deciding to join the crowd, she followed them to a side exit. She finally looked at her watch. It was 11:13...she needed to go...

Paul noticed the sudden activity as a few people exited the building. He began taking pictures, but then suggested they go to the gate now while the scientists were distracted. May be they could figure out what was going on if they got closer to the action. Gail agreed and they drove to the gate.

Amy slipped as fast as she could though the cars in the lot. She saw Paul's newspaper van waiting at the gate. As they counted on in their plan, Gail was being refused entrance. She could hear Gail loudly asking questions to the guard on the right of the gate. It appeared to be a great distraction.

Amy came to the left side of the gate and said she needed to go home, she was feeling sick again. The guard seemed to remember her from yesterday and looked at her with sympathy. He opened the gate for her to exit. When she was close enough to the van she pretended to ask Paul, who sat behind the wheel, if he would take her to town.

Paul ignored Gail's argument with the other guard, and offered a lift to Amy. The left guard yelled for Amy to feel better. She thanked him as calmly as she could and entered the back of the van.

Paul turned to Gail, "We have enough of a story...they are not going to let us through."

Gail nodded turned to the guard and told him she had a story and it would be published, and gave them one more chance for comment. When they stated 'no comment' she smiled and waved. Paul turned the van around and headed away from New Nova.

Gail asked Paul, "Is this your daughter-in-law?"

"Yes, she was feeling sick. We are going to meet my son." Paul said as he scanned the roadside for the gas station.

"What was going on in there?" Gail asked in Amy's direction.

Amy still shaking with anxiety managed weakly to answer, "I heard a scientist yell 'fire' from a lab."

Gail jotted down words on a notepad, she looked up and asked, "What is in the lab...If you can tell me?"

Amy replied, "They say it contains biological things...bugs and animals."

A knowing glance passed between Amy and Paul as they looked in the rear view mirror at the same time.

There was no time for more questions, for had Paul spotted the gas station and pulled into the back.

Upon seeing them, Scott jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. He and Curtis had loaded their things into the back during their long wait.

Paul grabbed his camera bag and exited the van quickly with Amy. They both quickly got into the car with Scott.

Gail got out of the van and stood puzzled, "Where are you going Paul?"

Paul handed Gail some film he had shot this morning, "Gail Garcia, please explain to Mr. Watson that I will not be back. We have an emergency in the family. I must go. If he could send my pay to Liz Baines, she will get it to me."

Scott yelled to Curtis, "Thanks."

Curtis nodded and yelled, "Don't worry I feel amnesia coming on...Hey, may the force be with you man!"

Scott laughed, and then not wanting to wait any longer to be out of there, took off down the road dust flying behind them.

Scott drove quickly, and asked how it went.

"Fox was there." Amy said.

"What?" Scott replied so shocked he looked back at Amy and almost swerved off the road.

"Scott be careful," Paul replied.

"When did he show up?" Scott asked almost rhetorically.

"He was being shown around by Dr. Sanderson. The doctor did not seem happy." Amy said reflecting on what she had seen.

"I think unhappiness is a pretty typical reaction to Fox," Scott said sarcastically.

Paul turned his body half way to see Amy, "Is it done?"

Amy took her sphere in her hand and it glowed. She closed her eyes and said, "Nearly."

New Nova Labs...

"What the hell just happened here," Fox yelled when the power was cut to the refrigerator for the alien corpse. A scientist opened the door and pulled out virtually destroyed remains...charred beyond usefulness.

Sanderson replied, "It looks like a malfunction."

Fox was livid, "A malfunction! This looks like sabotage!"

Suddenly alarms went off. Even Sanderson seemed overwhelmed, "It is the ship!"

Quickly swiping his security card he ran down the hallway to Lab 1. Fox followed swiftly behind.

Lab one was a round room with computer monitors all around the perimeter and held in its center a clear chamber. Inside sat the space ship was bathed in a blue glow. The blue seemed to encapsulate the now pulsating ship as pieces began to crumble and fall to the ground. It was as if it was collapsing like wood fire ash. Sensors blared, but nothing seemed to be done to stop the hasty deterioration.

Within minutes a pile of dust sat in the chamber...

"Explain this Dr. Sanderson," demanded an angry George Fox. Fox had started to wonder if General Elliot would go this far to undermine him.

Sanderson sat down in a chair defeated.

"I have no explanation Agent Fox. Although we hadn't been able to get inside the ship, we had stable readings until this morning."

Fox scrutinized the scientist in the lab and suddenly demanded that the lab be locked down.

"I think this could be sabotage Dr. Sanderson. I want no one to leave. Close the gates."

Sanderson looked at the clock and said, "We must work quickly the shift is about over."

Sanderson went to the phone and gave the order. He and Fox then returned to Lab 6.

Disgusted by the loss of intelligence, Fox said to Sanderson, "Since no one has left we can quickly deduce who could be responsible. We will question all of the staff on duty this morning...Especially the staff in Lab 6 and Lab 1."

Greg Griffin overheard and before giving it much thought replied, "Dr. Sanderson, you'll have to question Amy at home. She went home sick...but that was before the fire."

"Amy? Who is this Amy?" Fox demanded, "When did she go?"

Greg suddenly worried that he may have gotten Amy into trouble, but said, "She left before we even found the problem with the coolers...and Lab 1."

Sanderson clarified, "Her name is Amy Hayden. She is the one that hit your feet with her mop bucket...custodial work."

Fox's face bloomed red. This was unexpected. He blurted, "Hayden...Get me her file!"

The file was quickly brought.

Fox read aloud, "_Amelia Hayden_..._husband Scott Hayden...emergency contact Paul Forrester._..They were here...damn it they were here!" Fox tossed the file to the counter.

Sanderson confused asked, "Who?"

"The alien, his offspring...and it appears now their human incubator. Your Amy Hayden is married to the alien human hybrid...The aliens you have been studying Doctor have been right in your community."

"That can't be, only Amy was here...no wait her husband came and got their car from her this morning...," Sanderson said contemplating the possibilities.

"That puts him in the area. I would bet that Forrester was in the area too. I can tell you right now that that was close enough to bring about what you have seen here today. The enemy was at your gates Doctor," Fox replied with disgust. "I want to see any surveillance tapes you have! Have your security form teams and start searching the area. The police will need to go to the address on this file. I suspect that the alien is on the run again...," Fox barked and headed out the door.

Searches had turned up nothing, but by afternoon Fox had seen all the security tapes. Scott was seen at the gate at 9:30...Paul later at about 11:15...Amy was suspicious in the secure hall and them near the refrigerators. Fox became sure she had been given something to use by the aliens.

After a few calls to Washington he had successfully spread the word of General Elliot's failure. Fox hoped that early retirement, or court martial, would not be far off.

Fox found that what unnerved him more than the loss of knowledge form the day's destruction was Amy Hayden. It was to be as he feared. The aliens were going to continue to reproduce more of their kind. He saw this deceived human girl as a 'patient zero' in the beginning of a viral outbreak. She could already be carrying the seed of the hybrid. It was that fetus that suddenly seemed to be a new 'holy grail.' He would terminate it and then the others. He must kill the 'virus.' He was sure now more than ever that if he didn't stop this virus from spreading the aliens could win...and humanity would lose.

Somewhere in Texas...

The moonlight found its way through the gaps in the planks of the old barn. Paul had gone out to find wood to make a fire. Scott sat down and wrapped his arms around Amy. They had come to the point where the abandoned barn had looked like the best hope for shelter.

Days ago, they had driven for eight hours from Tatum and then abandoned their car under a bridge. From there they had walked and hitched until they had made it to the Texas countryside. There had been no money for a hotel, because neither Paul nor Amy had been paid. Scott had counted only twenty seven dollars in their possession. Yet it was Christmas Eve, and Scott was happy despite every hardship. They didn't have anything they had planned. Although they had no tree, food, or gifts, it all didn't seem to matter. They were alive and together. Days ago Scott wasn't sure that would happen.

Scott smoothed out some hay for their bed. The moonlight provided enough light to illuminate a smile on Amy's face as she and Scott lay down.

"Happy?" Scott asked amused.

"It is Christmas. I think I love Christmas," Amy said staring up into the rays of shining moonlight.

"You know this isn't how most people spend Christmas." Scott said amused.

Amy replied, "But you said the first Christmas was in a barn. So this is the right place to be."

"Yeah, but I have no present for you," Scott said pulling her close to him.

Amy only sat silently and enigmatically smiled. She knew that Scott had given her something. They had found comfort in each other only the night before when they had camped by a lake. In the quiet of the night they had found a time to be alone. His love had become her connection to humanity. That humanity was growing greater every moment. For now she had a secret, Scott Hayden had on that previous night given her a baby. She could feel it growing inside...one cell became two...four... a hundred...two hundred...

Amy could only think how this baby would make them a family.

Paul returned with the wood and said, "I noticed a ranch not too far off. Tomorrow we will go see if they need any workers."

Paul found a spot to lie down across from Scott and Amy. He spread out some hay. Paul regarded Scott and Amy. He was happy that Scott had found love. Paul then looked out a weathered hole in a board next to his makeshift bed. He could see into the distance in the moonlight. His thoughts went to Jenny Hayden. She was out there somewhere.

Paul had learned about Christmas over the past three years. It was a night of love, peace and hope. He wished all these things for his Jenny. In his heart rose an emotion that he could only describe as a wave of energy. This wave would he was sure would push him to find Jenny Hayden.

Paul thought this night reminded him of the song humans sang at this holiday. He asked Scott the song's name.

"Silent Night, Dad," Scott replied.

"Sing it Scott...Please," requested Paul.

Scott was reluctant, but it was Christmas...

"Okay...Silent Night... Holy Night... All is calm... All is bright. Round yon virgin, mother and child... Holy infant, so tender and mild... Sleep in heavenly peace...Sleep in heavenly peace..."

"Merry Christmas Scott and Amy," Paul said in the beauty of the moment.

Scott tilted his head to see Paul, "Merry Christmas, Dad."

Scott kissed Amy's forehead and whispered to her now sleeping form, "Merry Christmas."

_The End_

Author's note:

Well I did it, I married them off...and now she is pregnant. What was I thinking!? Well George Fox has seen this coming for some time...more alien hybrids.

I really tried to be tasteful with the Scott/Amy love scenes, although I curtailed a few by giving them a doorless bedroom...that was cruel of me.

This was a very different feeling for a Starman story. In some ways there was no one in Tatum for Paul to help as he did in most of the TV episodes. The story is about revisiting the death of Lin...and about Amy becoming more than just the alien girl Scott married. In this story she took center stage tying up our loose ends of what happened to Lin's body and the space ships Amy and Lin came in on...

I also think Amy's anonymity will come to an end soon...She continues to be a misguided human in Fox's radar, but that can't last long...if only agent Wilson gets the names of those dead bodies...


End file.
